familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roger Wellington (1609-1698)
}} Biography ROGER WELLINGTON, a planter, (born about 1609, or '10) was an early settler of Watertown MA, his name being on the earliest list of proprietors extant. He was admitted freeman, Ap. 18, 1690. He m. MARY, eldest dr. of Dr. Richard Palgrave,* of Charlestown. She did not survive her husband, not being mentioned in his Will, dated Dec. 17, 1697, proved Ap. 11, 1698. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Watertown Estates His homestall lot of 16 acres, in 1642-4, was bounded E. by Edward Goffe: N. E. by John Warren (1585-1667), and the Pond ; N. W. by William Gutterig, Edmund White, and Simon Stone ; S. E. and N. by his own land, Abraham Browne, William Bridges, and Simon Stone. Besides this, he then owned 7 other lots amounting to 145 acres. Ap. 4, 1659, he bought of Abraham Williams, and wife Joanna, of Cambridge Village (Newton), for £100, a dwelling-house, and 12 acres of land, in Wat. Nov. 29, 1660, he bought of William Hamlett, a carpenter, then of Billerica, for £50, a house, barn, and about 10 acres of land, in Camb., probably for the settlement of his son John ; bounded N. E. by Mr. Danforth's farm, Wat. line S., and Gamb. line E. 1. John, b. July 25, 1638; adm. freeman, Dec, 1677; one of the executors of his father's Will ; was a farmer, of Camb. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Mary Palgrave He married MARY, eldest daughter of Dr. Richard Palgrave,* of Charlestown. She did not survive her husband, not being mentioned in his Will, dated Dec. 17, 1697, proved Ap. 11, 1698. 2nd Marriage: Susanna Straight He m. Susanna Straight (1657-1729), daughter of Capt. T. Straight, of Wat. She d. Jan. 27, 1728-9, aged 73, and he died Aug. 23, 1726, aged 88. His Will, dated Jan. 4, 1714-5, mentions wife Susanna, but no children. Besides numerous other relatives, he mentions his brother- in-law, Thomas Straight. Vital Records The Will of Roger Wellington He d. Mar. 11, 1697-8. The following persons are mentioned in his Will, viz. : sons John (ex'r), Joseph, Benjamin, Oliver, and Palgrave (ex'r); gr. son John Maddock ; gr. son Roger Wellington, and gr. dr. Mary Livermore. The births of only four of his children are found in the records. He m. Susanna Straight, b. 1657, dr. of Capt. T. Straight, of Wat. She d. Jan. 27, 1728-9, aged 73, and he died Aug. 23, 1726, aged 88. His Will, dated Jan. 4, 1714-5, mentions wife Susanna, but no children. Besides numerous other relatives, he mentions his brother- in-law, Thomas Straight. References * Roger Wellington 1609 Famous Descendants * Genealogies of the Families and Descendants of the Early Settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts, Including Waltham and Weston, - To which is Appended the Early History of the Town – Henry Bond, Horatio Gates Jones page 627